The Legend of Heroes III: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch
The Legend of Heroes II: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch, otherwise known as in Japan, is a computer role-playing game originally developed by Nihon Falcom Corporation. It is the final game in regards to the timeline in the "Gagharv Trilogy". This game is a remake of the original game released for the NEC PC-9801 in 1994. It was also released for Sega Saturn, PlayStation, and Microsoft Windows. There is some continuity confusion on the series because the fourth game in the series, The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion, was released before this game in the US. This resulted in the inconstant re-titling of The Legend of Heroes III to The Legend of Heroes II: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch in the US. Story A long time ago, a girl traveled around Tirasweel. Her silver hair shone even in the moonlight, and her eyes were clear as a fountain. She could cast a glance into the future. When good things happened, people admired her. When bad things happened, people accused her. Some people called her the Moonlight Witch. And then she disappeared, leaving many questions behind. Ragpick Village, Gagharv Year 992. A young boy named Jurio and his childhood friend Christina are traveling around Tirasweel in order to accomplish their pilgrimage and become full-fledged adults. Along the way, they meet various people, visit the Shrines, and see the visions provided by the Magic Mirror. But none of them knows that their journey will discover the truth behind the Moonlight Witch.... * Prologue: Pilgrimage * Chapter 1: The Jewel of Tegura * Chapter 2: Battle of Bolt * Chapter 3: Shadow * Chapter 4: The Forest * Chapter 5: A Lake Divided * Chapter 6: The Prophecy * Chapter 7: Journey * Epilogue: Gueld Main Characters # Jurio: An ordinary, gentle boy. He embarks on a pilgrimage with his childhood friend Chris. # Christina: A tomboyish and carefree girl, with a feminine side. She's actively involved with Jurio. # Shirla: A beautiful thief. Theft always ends in failure because of her blunder partner, Goose. # Goose: Shirla's partner. Handsome but naturally blob. He looks like Avin and Mile from The Legend of Heroes: A Tear Of Vermillion because of the red bandana and blonde hair. # Grandpa Lap: A senior citizen who lives in a cottage outside Ragpick Village. Is said to be a great sorcerer, but he seems to not acknowledge it. His real name is Michel De Lap Haven, and he also appears in the other two games of Gagharv Trilogy as his younger self. # Lodi: A young swordsman hailed from Tegura Village who seeks revenge on Galga, who killed his father and destroyed his village. He's like a big brother figure to both Jurio and Chris. # Alf: A traveler who encountered Jurio and Chris on their way to Nelva. He talks in a strange manner, much to Chris' annoyance. In reality, he's the King of Ambisch, Alfred. # Grandpa Roule: A senile old man who likes gambling at Dice. He's very cheerful and full of energy, despite his old age. His grandson always tries to stop him from his gambling addict, which always result in failure. He's really the same Captain Thomas from the fairy tale Jurio and Chris like. Like Grandpa Lap, his younger self appears in the other two games. # Morrison: King Alfred's aide and an expert in Kand Magic. He accompanies Jurio and Chris in behalf of Alf and Lodi. He also shows interest in Goose, who forced himself to join the party in order to pass the checkpoint. # Filly: Has skill in pharmacy, inherited from her mother. Her best friend is Bang-Bang, a baby bear. She apparently develops a crush on Jurio. # Huck: Chris's uncle. Naturally everybody calls him eccentric. Usually found at places where the Moonlight Witch was before (almost all of Tirasweel). # Gueld, The Moonlight Witch: Not a main character per se, but is named in lots of places in the game. She is most described as "a girl in her eighteens with beautiful silver hair and a sad expression". Antagonists # Queen Isabelle: The princess Isabelle known in Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean. She was drifted ashore in Pholtia due to trying to kill Gueld in Another World. She called Revas from Another World to serve for her and to help her in their plot. # Wizard Kajim: A mad wizard mercenary who tried to control Galga fifteen years ago. He is first defeated by Jurio and company in Shifool and later defeated by Lodi in Castle Roudo. Category:Gagharv Trilogy